


The Dinosaurs Need To Learn

by weshouldcallthisonethomas



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Implied Relationships, Post-Canon, Technology, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshouldcallthisonethomas/pseuds/weshouldcallthisonethomas
Summary: Nile brings home an iPad, to teach them about technology and also science.----This is self-indulgent.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	The Dinosaurs Need To Learn

Nile walked into the safe house in Istanbul and slammed the white box down on the table. “You all need to learn a thing or two about the 21st century.”

Andy, Joe and Nicky all seemed very startled by her aggression. She’d been with them barely six months, but she’d certainly proved herself a useful asset to the team, especially in the absence of the usual brains of Booker.

Andy picked up the box and opened, looking at the tablet inside. “I know how to use an iPad, Nile,” she said.

“Do you, though?” Nile retorted, as she watched Andy struggle to turn it on. “Besides,” she continued, grabbing the iPad from Andy, “it’s not just about the technology. How much have you all really kept up with science in the past 50 years? A lot has changed recently, do you even know how many planets there are?”

“Ah, I know this! It’s a trick question, either eight or nine depending who you ask.” Nicky piped up, looking pleased with himself.

“It’s eight, they reclassified Pluto 15 years ago.” Nile responded, although she was secretly impressed that he knew that, given most of his life he probably thought the Earth was the centre of the Universe. Did any of them know Copernicus? Nile thought to herself, a question for later.

“But how are you going to use that to teach us about science? Won’t you need books?” Andy asked. Oh, come on.

“Andy, all the information is on the Internet, you can find almost anything you need on youtube videos, like how to do first aid. Which you should really get around to knowing.” Nile thought it would be easier teaching a baby to touch type. “How do you think my Russian has been improving so quickly? Watching Russian vloggers.”

“What’s a vlogger?” Joe inquired, with far too much sincerity for such a stupid question. 

“It’s short for video blogger. They blog, but instead of writing it’s videos.” Nile replied, barely holding in an eye-roll.

“Okay, but what’s a blog?” And this time it’s Nicky who rolled his eyes at Joe.

“My heart, stop making life difficult for the child. It is not as if you have not been paying attention for the past 30 years. A blog is like a diary that people publish online.” Nicky explained.

“Oh yes, I don’t understand the point in that. Aren’t diaries supposed to be private?”

“Nobody understands it, Joe. But they are useful for learning languages like a native. You could do with watching some French ones.” Nile said. Nicky snorted at that, and Joe put a melodramatic frown on.

By now the iPad had been set up, under a fake name with fake accounts so they cannot be tracked easily. Although Andy knew roughly how to navigate the screen, it was clear that none of them had attempted to use tech this advanced before.

Nile sat down with the iPad in front of her on the table, and had the other three leaning in over her as she began to explain what different apps did, how to get music downloaded, and even how to use google. This would be a long evening. 

Joe took to it surprisingly well after his earlier confusion and did in fact find some French vloggers to get obsessed with. Nicky got lost looking up a lot of recipes online, and then writing them all down on a piece of paper instead of bookmarking the tab. He seemed to be a little confused as to how you could both be on the internet and cook at the same time.

Andy predictably had the most difficulty adapting to it, her mind blown at how much information was accessible at her fingertips. She spent a lot of time talking to Nile about science she had recently looked up, whilst Nile nodded along about information that your average 7-year-old would know. She got lost looking at dinosaur facts, and finally understood the quips Nile had been making about her age. They needed to get to a natural history museum soon.

“But how does the tablet itself work, Nile?” Andy asked, shutting it away at the end of the evening.

“Oh, I have no idea, you need like two degrees to understand that shit.” Nile answered. There was a limit to even her knowledge. 

It’s not long either before Joe finds TikTok (apparently his favourite vloggers are on there), and even Nile can’t understand his fascination. Although they are all careful enough to not want to post any, it doesn’t stop Joe from learning all the dances, and attempting to teach them to the rest of them. Nile thinks he just wants to see Nicky do the WAP dance.

She is incredibly glad they’ve not discovered any of the platforms you can be anonymous on yet. Specifically because Nicky could quickly garner a reputation on twitter with his ability to say so much in so few words, and there are people who would be quickly picking fights with him. Not to mention the academics who would become incredibly interested in his takes on historical events that come up in passing.

By the time their next mission rolls around, all of them are tech literate at least, maybe not savvy, but they all find it much more helpful than they ever could have thought. The ever present singing of TikTok sounds in the background from Joe notwithstanding.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are also now imagining Luca Marinelli doing the WAP dance. You're welcome xx
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr if you wanna see me rant about this more @sebastien-le-livre-booker


End file.
